The invention relates generally to cabinets or surrounds adapted for use with gas fueled, free-standing fireboxes, and more particularly relates to such cabinets which are adapted to universally mount securely onto various type fireboxes with the front face of the cabinet flush to the face of the firebox.
A firebox is a prefabricated gas fireplace which does not require a chimney and can be installed in a tree-standing manner in a house or building such that it does not need to be incorporated into the wall. An insulated housing and glass front doors completely enclose the burning area, which typically contains a set of artificial logs. Gas is supplied to burners such that the flames pass around the artificial logs to give the illusion of a wood burning fireplace. A small vent pipe conducts waste gases to an outside vent, or in some cases the firebox is designed to require no vent. The fireboxes are relatively stark and utilitarian in appearance, so it is desirable to provide a firebox surround or cabinet for aesthetic purposes. A wood or wood and tile composition cabinet greatly enhances the beauty of the firebox, however the cabinets must adhere to strict fire code and manufacturers regulations in order to insure that the cabinet does not create a hazard because of its proximity to the fire and heat. For example, it is required that the face of the cabinet mount flush to the face of the firebox to prevent entrapment within the cabinet of heat emitted through the front face of the firebox. Additionally, the firebox must be secured to the firebox so that they form an integral unit which cannot be accidently separated or dislodged.
Because of the strict codes and regulations, most current cabinets designed for fireboxes are individually constructed around and onto the firebox during installation of the firebox and require particular carpentry skills, hardware and tools. The cabinet design and method of attachment is dependent on the particular brand or make of firebox. It is an object of this invention to provide for a modular firebox cabinet which can be easily installed onto a firebox without tools, the cabinet having a construction which makes it universally adaptable to securely mount flush on fireboxes of any brand or make.